TysonxOC Oneshots
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: Here are my TysonxOC oneshots. If you would like to request one, then please comment within the creation below.


**Drowning In Fame:  
TysonxOC. Oneshot.**

All the flashing lights, the non-stop interviews and the constant screaming of fans were really starting to drive the young dark haired male insane. Tyson couldn't feel privacy within his big world anymore. No matter where he went or what he did, there was always that insecure feeling dwelling inside the back of his mind – _Someone is watching_.

The confident and broad beyblader was so used to being confident in the spotlight and the Dragoon holder always knew how to snatch the attention if he needed to. But sometimes; even the most attention seeking type of people learnt to say – '_DO ONE!_'.

He was rich, fresh, young and good at what he did – Everyone envied his skill and his fame. Not to mention the champion had a good amount of money in his bank account to encourage the vultures from the outside world. Girls would have their hands all over him in clubs just for the attention; yet others often rejected him in the past, now suddenly wanted to know him. _What is going on!?_

But one day after walking out the dojo to jump into the car that was provided outside his home, the Japanese beyblader felt his heart pound against his chest as he removed his sunglasses to reveal his over tired eyes and pale face. "Off to the meeting we got then huh?" Tyson spoke to the driver and sunk into his seat sloppily; this was the only time he could get his head straight, especially with the blacked out windows.

Despite that he had to ignore the magazine that was on the drivers passenger seat stating _'Who is Tyson's mystery crush?_' Tyson took a deep breath and ignored it. _Wouldn't they all like to know!?_

"It is indeed Mr Granger. Mr Dickinson has sent me personally to come collect you." The driver in the private vehicle then began to pull off and drive into the city. "Are you alright sir? You look shattered."

Nodding off the heavy thoughts on his mind, the world champion cracked a weak and false smile. "I'm fine. Lets just get there in one piece." He spoke in a friendly tone, attempting to keep his cool.

After just 5 minutes in the vehicle, something unexpected came along – A flash upon the blackened out window. Tyson's sight fizzled up coloured dots and his muscles went weak for a moment. It was that moment in time he realised the paparazzi were now following him on motorcycles and taking photographs at the windows.

All this because I am seeing someone new?! A girl!? – He growled to himself impatiently and rubbed his eyes to regain his sight. "Pull over. I cannot do this anymore." Enough was enough for the Dragoon holder right now, all he wanted to do was just run and never look back.

"But Tyson. Its not safe around here this time of day…" The driver was interrupted.

"I SAID PULL OVER GOD DAMN IT!"

Doing as he was instructed, the driver pulled over to the side of the city curb and unlocked the car doors for the champion to dart out the car and run. It was such a heart breaking and concerning sight to watch, as the driver pulled out his mobile phone and began to dial Mr Dickinson's phone.

"Sir, I think Tyson is having some difficulties or a melt down. He's just demanded that I pull over the car. So I did and he's run away."

Not taking one glance over his broad shoulder, Tyson was running constantly and really putting his training to the test right now. Breathing heavily with his heart racing, he ran through the streets to try and lose the paparazzi's tail. No matter where he turned or what alleyway he ran down – There was always a rider in the night following him and flashing him with a camera.

"GET A LIFE!" He screeched in frustration and finally stepped into a nearby club past the bouncers. The famous figure knew this would buy him time to get away from the press for a minute or two; so he decided to grab a drink to sooth his nerves while glancing around the room.

People in fancy clothing looked at the confused male like he was a predator, some even leaned to another to whisper as they watched his every movement. Once the drink had been served to him from behind the bar, Tyson just grabbed it and sipped viciously.

There was no drink or drug he couldn't try. No fire he couldn't spark or even any stranger that he couldn't impress. He was just the centre of attention no matter what room Tyson stepped into.

Sitting down on the luxurious sofa facing a wealthy looking male, the champion removed his trademark cap and sat back to relax. "It's dull in here huh?" He mumbled, to watch the stranger just nod at him with disappointment._ Touchy_.

Shrugging off the stuck up snob – The Granger then closed his eyelids for a moment to hide his deep teddy bear brown eyes to sink in to a quick think. No matter how much he loved his career and wanted to beyblade from now until the end of time – All he could think about was that girl who always seemed to steal his attention from everyone else. The blonde reminded him of himself when he looked in the mirror. They were like two peas in a pod, except he was the better beyblader and she was the smart one.

Aurora would stuff her face with him, beyblade with him and even be the classclown with him in the classroom despite her rebellious and ambitious attitude. Everyone would whisper the pair are like double trouble in their own little world.

"I wonder why he's in here." One would whisper to another.

"No idea. But he looks like he is going to have a break down."

"Poor chap, he'll never be in the real world with his fame and money."

"What do you mean Beatrice?"

"What I mean is that nobody will love him for who he really is."

Suddenly the Dragoon holder opened his eyes to reveal a slight confused and upset emotion dwelling within his eyes. Tears were gathering but they couldn't find the energy to fall down his pale and warn out face_. They were so wrong_! Tyson was one of the most down to Earth people anyone could meet in the fame ladder.

Kicking his foot against the table in frustration against the table in front of him, Tyson got up from the seat and rushed out the other exit door to continue his adventure of being alone. At the moment, he was enjoying it – It really got his head straight. Yet the minute he checked his pockets to look for his sunglasses, the champion realised he must have dropped them in the posh meeting back there. So instead he placed back on his cap and walked through the dark alleyways to hopefully end up somewhere to freedom.

And so it did. The beyblader ended up at the nearby park that was located in the centre of Bey-City, a place where it brought back so many memories in his beyblade career.

Walking around the park with his hands dug deep into his pockets, he kicked any stone that was in his nearby path. Until at one point, something caught his attention. One of the stones stopped rolling across the park path, to a shoe he recognised.

A pink pair of converse which connected to a pair of dark blue jeans. The tomboy sighed heavily with a hint of relief. "Everyone is worried about you Tyson. Max text me to come out and join the look for you." The good blonde friend explained and stepped forward to the champion, to place her hand onto his chin to lift up his head – Just to read his facial expression.

Although, just by looking into his eyes, many could sense something heavy was on his shoulders. "Aurora." Tyson felt his cheeks burn sharply like a sunburn. He didn't expect her to be out looking for him.

"What's going on buddy? This is not like you to be running from everything." The brown eyed girl then bit her peached bottom lip as the concern in her eyes began to grow rapidly by the second. "You need to talk about these things instead of just running around like a lunatic at this time of night."

A faint smile appeared on Tyson's dry lips. "Too be honest, I don't even know what's going on. I am just so worn out from fame." He spoke honestly and sat down on the bench with his head in his hands. The girls touch did sooth his frustration, but only a little.

A sigh then left Aurora's dry throat as she then sat down next to him. "I'm surprised you are not used to this by now. What's the sudden change of mind?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Not for a second did the broad girl take her chestnut brown off him.

Feeling too stubborn to admit what was really going on inside his cloudy mind, the beyblader just shrugged immaturely. "How did you find me Aurora?" He twisted the direction of the conversation.

"How can I not find you Tyson? I know you better than anyone because we think too alike. I knew you'd end up at the beyblade park sooner or later." She replied and then tucked up her legs against her chest to hug them. "I bet your friends will be here inna minute too."

"Pft." Tyson laughed faintly. "I'm not that predictable you know."

"You'll be surprised." Aurora winked as she watched his gaze rise up from the ground to her. "So come on, what's bothering you?"

Acknowledging the tension between the two was so relaxed and inviting, it really made Tyson feel at home. For the first time; he really believed there was nobody watching and they had the privacy to do what they enjoyed best. Mess about. But not right now of course, this was a little more serious for once.

"I am just worn out Aurora. I want some time off to do what I want to do without someone flashing me death with a camera light."

Aurora then patted his back to comfort him. "I can imagine. At first it must be amazing, but after a while. Nah." She stated and began to fiddle with one of her bracelets on her wrist. It was the friendship bracelet that Tyson and her had brought a few years back.

"I know I am very lucky in what I do. But sometimes you just think; enough is enough." Tyson really did start to get everything that was hanging on his heavy heart. "I mean, why do people have to know who I have a crush on? To make money out of it."

"That reminds me." Aurora then felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach while her face dropped with insecurity. "Wh…" She was cut off.

"They want to make money off my emotions towards you Aurora." He finally confessed the big secret. "How sad can they get?"

After realising what just slipped out his big mouth, the champion sat up straight on to the bench to witness her reaction in a slow tone. "Wow, that came out a little easier than I expected huh?" Tyson gasped and itched the back of his neck to reveal he was vulnerable at this point in time.

"No kidding. I never imagined someone would confess something like this to me while having a break down." Aurora blinked in a blank expression. She clearly didn't know where to put her face right now. Yet after a few heart beats and a deep breath, a faint smile appeared on her peached lips and she shifted her feet back to the ground to sit up straight. "But when is the right time huh?"

"Well its not like you were going to like me. We are too much of good friends." The Dragoon holder replied quickly, trying to dominate the conversation so he could run away once more. "So, lets just forget I said it and go home."

The blonde then grabbed his shoulder to stop him from standing up and walking away. "What if I don't want you to take that back? How do you know I don't have a crush on you too?" Aurora stated with her nerves all over the place. It wasn't like her to show emotions without a real deep emotion present.

"What do you mean?" Tyson then sat back again uneasily. "You mean you…Uh." His teddy bear brown eyes lit up when she nodded a stubborn yes. "No way!"

"I never really liked to say anything because I always thought you had a crush on Hilary." She admitted and broke the eye contact to look at the ground. "You two seemed a lot more closer than we are."

Suddenly feeling his confident rise through the roof, the champion in shock and not thinking straight just went along with the tension in the atmosphere. He wrapped his arm around her leather jacket covered figure and pulled her closer to him in a tight squeeze to keep them warm from the heartless cold in the night. "Nobody comes before you Aurora. You make me feel like I can be myself without needing to change to impress you." Tyson winked and laughed confused. _This is crazy!_

Laughing along with him because this just was too unexpected – The British teenager rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Why would I change you? I'm just as bad." She then with her free hand poked her finger on his nose to flatten it slightly. They were both so cheeky.

"I know you are and I love it." He commented in a low tone before placing a kiss onto her blushing and warm cheek. "You're my girl."

* * *

**A/N:** Today after my daily routine events – I was listening to a song on the bus (_Madonna – Drown World/Substitute For Love_) and it really inspired me to write something extraordinary. Its amazing what the brain can come up with when the time is right. But like I promised; you people in my poll answered you wanted more TysonxOC creations – So here it is :D. I will definitely be writing more of these because Tyson is my favourite character! But as for now, I am off to bed xD. Let me know what you think with a review! **Lots of Love – XOAnn13OX.**


End file.
